DigiForce
by Digimon Lantern 1
Summary: This is a crossover of Digimon: 03 and Power Rangers Wild Force
1. Takato, the Guilomon Ranger

***I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR WILD FORCE*****  
  
Digi-Force By: Digimon Lantern 1  
  
Chapter 1 Takato, The Guilomon Ranger  
  
Takato awoke in what looked like a park. He couldn't believe he slept here again. The Tamer got up and stared out onto his surroundings. The surroundings were alien to him. He knew that he wasn't in Shinjuku and wondered where he was. His D-Power was still in his pocket and he remembered that he'd lost his friend. He held the digivice up and the holo- screen said, "DIGI-ACCESS!"  
  
"What?" He asked himself.  
  
Then, he heard the sounds of a nearby battle. He ran towards it and saw what looked like a digimon fighting six humans. The humans were dressed in various colored jumpsuits and were good fighters. The young tamer wished he could help.  
  
Takatomon, you can help them.  
  
It was Guilomon. He looked around and didn't see him.  
  
No, silly. Use the digivice.  
  
Takato looked at the words and knew what to do.  
  
"DIGI-ACCESS!" He yelled.  
  
The rangers were amazed as they saw another ranger come out of nowhere and land on the Org. This ranger was red and its claws were much larger. It jumped off and came out with a weapon that resembled a lance.  
  
"Lightning Joust!" The ranger exclaimed.  
  
Bolts of lightning came out of the lance and destroyed the Org. Toxica knew what to do.  
  
"Evil spirits of toil and strife, give this fallen Org new life!"  
  
Nothing happened. There was no need to call out the Wild Zords. This strange and powerful ranger turned his weapon toward the two Duke Orgs. They vanished before he could fire. Cole walked over to this mysterious ranger.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
  
"For now, just call me the Guilmon Ranger of the Digi-Force." He said before disappearing as well.  
  
Takato was surprised at what he just did. He wondered why he was here. 


	2. Discovery

*****I DON'T OWN POWER RANGERS OR DIGIMON. Also, I can't remember the Duke of Blades name so I'm going to call him blade until otherwise told so******  
  
Chapter 2 Discovery  
  
"Who was that ranger? That's all that I'd like to know. Who was that guy?" Taylor asked.  
  
"Princess, this ranger told us he was part of the Digi-Force. Who are they?" Cole asked.  
  
"Three thousand years ago, the Digi-Force helped the original Wild Force defeat an evil Org who was becoming more powerful than even Master Org himself. There were twelve of them back then. They had different power animals though. We couldn't believe how much power they were possessing. After that Org was destroyed, they, mysteriously, disappeared." Meric said.  
  
Aelissa's watch began to beep. She looked at the time.  
  
"I'm late!" She exclaimed.  
  
"What are you late for?" Max asked.  
  
"I'm helping the college do an Earth Day celebration. You guys don't have to come." She said.  
  
Aelissa walked over to the Event Director. The director was a senior and seemed to love the environment with a passion. She saw Aelissa.  
  
"Aelissa, could you help that boy plant these trees in that field right over there?" She asked.  
  
"I'd love to." Aelissa replied.  
  
She walked over to a boy with goggles strapped to his head. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing. The boy was on his knees carefully putting the tree into the ground. He looked up and noticed her.  
  
"Hi." He said.  
  
"My name's Aelissa, what's your name?" She asked.  
  
"My name's Takato." He said as he started to plant another tree.  
  
"You must like being outside." Aelissa said as she, too, began to plant a tree.  
  
"I've spent a lot of time outside in the past year. Mostly in the park of my home town." Takato said.  
  
"Where are you from?" Aelissa asked.  
  
"Shinjuku." He replied.  
  
The conversation seemed to go on from there. In a few hours, they'd planted the entire field. Then, Aelissa heard an all-familiar voice.  
  
"Tiger Ranger, all alone at last. Well, save for a kid. No matter, meet Computer Org." Toxica laughed as an Org, who looked like he'd make Radio Shack a multi-quintillion dollar business, appeared in the center of the field and began to trample the saplings.  
  
"Wild-Access!"  
  
Aelissa morphed began to fight the Org. The Org laughed at her.  
  
"The Tiger's nothing more than a kitten! Here, why don't you play with my mouse?" It laughed.  
  
An over-sized mouse cable shot out and wrapped around the White Ranger. Electric bolts began to shock her continuously. Takato watched as Aelissa slumped to the ground and demorphed. He couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Digi-Access!"  
  
Takato morphed and landed a kick on Computer Org.  
  
"Hey, who are you?" It asked.  
  
"I am the Guilomon Ranger and I'm here to put a stop to you." Takato said pulling out a red metal weapon with two barrels. "Atomic Blasters!"  
  
Twin flames shot out of the weapon and destroyed the Org. Blade and Toxica didn't seem very happy.  
  
"Evil spirits of Toil and Strife, give this fallen Org new life!" She exclaimed.  
  
The Org wasn't resurrected and Blade was furious.  
  
"That's it! Com'n you! I'll fight you!" Blade yelled pulling out his sword and running at him.  
  
"Lightning Joust!" Takato attacked.  
  
The blast caught the Duke Org in the chest. He fell down.  
  
"Lightning Joust!" Takato attacked again.  
  
In a violent explosion, the Duke Org of Swords and Blades was destroyed. Toxica managed to escape. Takato picked up Aelissa and used her morpher to take them to the Animarium. Cole and Taylor took her over to a cot and Danny looked at this new ranger as he demorphed. Aelissa woke up and looked at Takato.  
  
"Figures." She said. 


	3. Rika, The Renamon Ranger

Chapter 3 Rika, The Renamon Ranger  
  
Rika found herself in a strange place. It looked normal but it just didn't feel right. Everyone around her appeared to look normal, but so did the kid who turned out to by Mycoramon. She walked around, apprehensively, not knowing what would happen next. Then, when she neared a university, she saw a monster appear. Her D-Power was glowing for some reason and she checked it. While she was checking it. The Wild Force and one Digi-Force Ranger had shown up.  
  
"You're going down, Org!" Takato exclaimed.  
  
"Oh really, your weapons will have no effect on me, rangers!" It said attacking.  
  
(Now, the Org had taken possession of an Old Volkswagon Beetle. It was funny-looking.)  
  
Rika pointed the D-Power towards the Guilomon Ranger. She didn't expect the result.  
  
"Takato." She whispered.  
  
Then, the words, DIGI-ACCESS appeared on the holo-screen.  
  
"DIGI-ACCESS!" Rika yelled.  
  
Takato was surprised when a weapon that looked like Sakuyamon's staff struck VW Org's chest. He turned around to find a ranger that was similar to Sakuyamon, but smaller. He knew who it was right off the bat.  
  
"Rika, glad you could join the party." Takato said.  
  
"Hey Goggle-head, how'd you get here?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know. How'd you get here?" He asked her.  
  
"We don't have time for this right now. Can we please kill the thing?" Max said to the two reuniting friends.  
  
Rika and Takato stood in front of the Org.  
  
"Spirit Strike!"  
  
"Lightning Joust!"  
  
"Savage Slash!"  
  
All three attacks easily destroyed the Org. Everyone went back to the Animarium.  
  
"Guys, this is Rika. Her partner's the digimon known as Renamon." Takato said introducing Rika to them.  
  
"So, I guess that makes you the Renamon Ranger." Aelissa said.  
  
Rika walked away and over to a cliff. It was a beautiful landscape that she gazed upon and was better than what the D-Reaper left Earth. The Blazing Lion Zord walked over to her and Rika looked up at the metal beast. It slightly reminded her of Renamon and she patted the metal side of the great alloy beast. 


	4. Black Ranger Rising

****This people might like. I don't own Wild Force or Digimon************************  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Black Ranger Rising  
  
"I've done it!" Master Org proclaimed.  
  
"What master?" Toxica asked.  
  
Master Org shifted to one side to show her one of the Digi-Force morphers. He pointed to a human in the corner.  
  
"This human will be able to rid us of those Digi-Force and Wild Force Power Rangers forever." He proclaimed. "I have a plan."  
  
Toxica and the Duke Org of Blades were attacking a Mall with Putrids. The resident Org they had conned into being destroyed was one that had taken control of a CD Stereo System. They called it Stereo Org. As predicted, both groups of Rangers shown up to fight. Defeating Stereo Org wasn't a problem and they were confident in their abilities. Then, that confidence was shaken.  
  
"Desolation Claw!"  
  
A black figure came out of the shadows and released a ferocious attack on the Rangers. When they pulled themselves back up. They saw a Black Ranger. Although this ranger was in an armor mode, they recognized the digimon it was styled against and that means they knew the ranger.  
  
"Ryo! What are you doing?" Rika asked.  
  
"I am in the service of Master Org and sworn to destroy you." He replied to her.  
  
Toxica walked over to the Black Ranger and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Master Org has placed the Cyberdramon Ranger under my control. Ranger, attack and show your true power to these fools." She said ordering the more powerful ranger forward.  
  
"This won't be hard." He said.  
  
The battle began and already all of the Rangers were losing. Before Ryo could strike the blow that would destroy Rika, he walked away from the battle. Toxica and Blade were scared and wondered what this more powerful ranger would do to them. Then, they realized an even greater fear. What would Master Org do to them if they let the Cyberdramon Ranger walk away from this battle that could have destroyed these pests? Quickly, they followed the being they were suppose to have control over. "What are you doing? Get back there and fight!" Toxica yelled at him.  
  
"Yah, what she said." Blade added.  
  
"What would be the point? I already know that if I face them in battle again, I can easily defeat them. So, what would be the point in fighting this unequal battle?" Ryo asked them.  
  
"Because we're evil! That's the point!" Blade yelled.  
  
Ryo struck the Duke Org with his claws and destroyed him.  
  
"No, unnecessary destruction is evil." Ryo told him. 


	5. The Gathering

********I DON'T OWN WILD FORCE OR DIGIMON*******************************  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Gathering  
  
Rika and Takato were in the Turtle Cove Park talking about Ryo. Both of them couldn't believe that he'd side with the forces of evil and that he was so strong.  
  
"That's it." Takato said.  
  
"What?" Rika asked.  
  
"We get the others here. Kenta should be able to defeat Ryo." Takato told her.  
  
Elsewhere, Henry and Suzi found themselves by a lake. Neither of them knew where they were or how they got there. They saw a woman leading horrible looking creatures their way. She reeked of evil.  
  
"So, more Digi-Force Rangers have come out to play. Fine! Putrids, attack!" She yelled.  
  
The Putrids came at them from all sides. Brother and sister fought well but knew they couldn't keep this up for long.  
  
"Use your digivices." They faintly heard Azulongmon's voice say.  
  
They looked at their D-Powers and saw DIGI-ACCESS on them.  
  
"DIGI-ACCESS!" They yelled in unison.  
  
Henry soon found himself clad in green clothing while his sister had pink on. It felt like the first time he'd bio-merged with Terriermon to defeat Zhiquomon back in the Digital World. The feeling was great.  
  
"Who might you be?" She asked.  
  
"I am the Terriermon Ranger." Henry said calmly.  
  
"And I am the Lopmon Ranger. Prepare to be destroyed." Suzi said unveiling two weapons.  
  
One of the two weapons was an ax. The other was a bow. Suzi pointed the bow at Toxica and fired a bolt of energy from it. The bolt destroyed a Putrid.  
  
"Henry, I can handle the Putrids. You go after her." Suzi said introducing a Putrid to her ax.  
  
Henry jumped into the air and landed in front of Toxica. She seemed a little surprised.  
  
"So, you're just like the other two. Let me introduce you to Volkswagon Org." She said introducing a monster that looked like a mutated New Beetle.  
  
"Ah, you wish for me to destroy this puny ranger." It spoke with a German accent.  
  
Henry backed up. He didn't know if he could defeat this thing.  
  
"Rangers, an Org has been found." Shay-la said.  
  
All the rangers gathered to see a green ranger fighting the Org and a pink ranger fighting the Putrids.  
  
"They look like Digi-Force." Cole said. "We better go and help them."  
  
Henry was fighting the Org vigorously. It was just too strong.  
  
"What?" The Org said surprised as a blast hit him.  
  
Cole lowered the Falcon Summoner and ran over to Henry. Danny and Max began to attack the Org.  
  
"So, who are you?" Cole asked.  
  
"Henry." He replied.  
  
"Well, Rika and Takato will be glad to see you." Cole told him.  
  
"What do you mean..." Henry began to ask as a blast hit him in the chest.  
  
Ryo was standing a distance looking confident as ever as he prepared for another blast. The Org turned towards him.  
  
"Hey! This is my gig! Hit the road!" He said.  
  
"Desolation Claw!" Ryo attacked destroying the impudent Org.  
  
Rika and Takato both showed in morph and were both blasted in the chest. Suzi was mad and began to ran towards Ryo. That's when she began to change. She was enveloped in white light and when she was visible again, her uniform had changed. The "ears" were more pronounced. She was much more nimble and when she was fired on again, it didn't phase her. When she got close to Ryo, he struck her with his claws. Her twin axes flew into the air and were caught by Ryo, whom used them to strike her and through the now Antylamon Ranger away from him. He attacked the Rangers till they were all on the ground in pain.  
  
"You'll never beat me." Ryo said.  
  
Then, two figures jumped out of the woods. One wore brown and the other wore white. One thing was clear. They were Digi-Force.  
  
***This may seem like Zen Aku. Sorry*********  
  
"I'd get back if I were you, Rangers." One said. "Kahuna Blade! Kahuna Wave!"  
  
"Guardian Barrage!" The other ranger yelled.  
  
From the figure's sword, crescents of white energy struck Ryo who fell back in pain. The figure landed near him. From the second figure's blaster/bazooka, rockets struck the ground.  
  
"Now you know what kind of pain was inflicted on others." The white figure said.  
  
Ryo took out his sword. The hilt had five crystal spheres in it.  
  
"Dark Digi-Zords, Arise!" Ryo exclaimed throwing five orbs into the air.  
  
The orbs went into the sword. Soon, five digimon-like zords appeared behind Ryo. They were Cyberdramon, Skull Greymon, Infermon, Lady Devimon, and Puppetmon. Ryo held the sword into the air.  
  
"Dark Digi-Zords, combine!" He exclaimed.  
  
The Cyberdramon Zord became the center unit while Skull Greymon became the legs. Infermon and Lady Devimon became the right and left arms and Puppetmon landed as the head. Ryo jumped into the megazord. The rangers pulled out their crystal sabers.  
  
"Dark Digi-Megazord awaken!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Wild Zords, descend!" They yelled in unison.  
  
The Wild Zords came down from the Animarium. The Zords present were the Lion, Rhino, Armadillo, Eagle, Stag, and Giraffe. Cole put the Falcon crystal into the Falcon Summoner.  
  
"Falcon Zord, descend!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Wild Zords, combine!" They exclaimed in unison.  
  
The Isis megazord was formed and stood in front of the Dark Digi-Megazord. Meric formed the Predazord and joined the fight. It wasn't a good fight. Ryo turned his Megazord towards the Isis Megazord. He pointed the Lady Devimon arm at it.  
  
"Screaming Darkness!" He yelled.  
  
A black wave hit the Isis Megazord and caused enough damage for the Zords to separate. Ryo turned his attention towards the Predazord.  
  
"Spider Shooter!" He exclaimed.  
  
From the Infermon arm, bolts of energy struck the Predazord causing the same effect. Ryo left the area and the Tamers got the wounded Wild Force rangers back to the Animarium. Suzi fell asleep wondering whether or not they'd be able to defeat Ryo. She felt little hands brush against her face to see Lopmon standing in front of her. With a yelp of joy, Suzi hugged her partner digimon. "Suzi, we don't have much time. I have to guide you to the cave." Lopmon said.  
  
"Why?" Suzi asked.  
  
"Zhiquomon has chosen you for his gift." Lopmon said.  
  
Suzi followed her partner through the rocky terrain. When they entered the cave, Suzi saw a crystal saber like Ryo had. The young girl picked it up to find five crystals appearing in the slots. Suzi turned towards Lopmon.  
  
"They have given you your gift." Lopmon said vanishing.  
  
At the same time, the other members of the Digi-Force found themselves in similar dreams. They each found their sabers and witnessed their partners vanish. Takato picked up his saber.  
  
"Takato, the crystals you have are mine and War Greymon's. Do you see the Calumon statue?" Guilmon said.  
  
Takato picked up the small clay Calumon statue that Guilmon indicated.  
  
"The next time you fight the Dark One, break it." He said vanishing.  
  
The Digi-Force woke up to find Suzi was still sleeping. Henry tried to shake her awake.  
  
"Suzi, time to get up." He said.  
  
Shay-la walked over to him.  
  
"You can't wake her. She's needed elsewhere at the moment." She said.  
  
At that moment, the sacred water began to foam. All the rangers went over to it.  
  
"It's Ryo. He's attacking the university." Shay-la said.  
  
Everyone morphed at arrived at the college. Ryo turned towards them.  
  
"I was wondering how much I'd have to destroy in order to get you here. Dark Digi-Zords, arise!" Ryo yelled. "Dark Digi-Zords, combine! Dark Digi- Megazord awaken!"  
  
The Wild Force Rangers summoned the Isis Megazord and the Predazord. The Digi-Force Rangers looked at their crystal sabers.  
  
"Let's do it." Takato said.  
  
"Digi-Zords! Arise!" They yelled.  
  
The Renamon Zord and the Terriermon ran out of the forest. Guilmon and War Greymon Zords escaped a volcano. The Marine Angemon Zord came out of the sky while the Guardramon Zord flew out of a factory.  
  
"Digi-Zords, combine!" They yelled.  
  
War Greymon folded to allow Guilomon to hook onto the tops of his legs. Renamon became the left arm and Guardramon was the right. Marine Angemon became the head. The rest of War Greymon hooked onto the Megazord. The Dramon Destroyer arms hooked onto the two arms as the head went down to protect the center unit. Takato took out the Calumon statue and broke it. Out came the Digi-Force's version of the Soul Bird came out. The rangers jumped onto it and entered the megazord.  
  
"Digi-Force Megazord! Power Up!" They yelled in unison.  
  
"Terriermon, sword and shield mode." Henry exclaimed.  
  
Terriermon's ears separated and joined to become the sword and his body became the shield. As the rangers could see, the Dark Digi-Megazord was already pulverizing the Wild Force Rangers.  
  
"Let's give them some space!" Takato said.  
  
"Crystal Matrix Cannon!" They exclaimed firing Calumon's attack.  
  
******Author's Note: I know Calumon digivolves digimon. I'm just need an attack using it. This was the best I could do. It won't digivolve.************************************************  
  
A red energy beam hit the side of the Dark Digi-Megazord and got the Isis Megazord away from the fight. After a barrage from Ryo, the Digi-Force Megazord fell to the ground. What stopped Ryo from destroying them was that he saw Suzi.  
  
"Oh, the youngest wants to be destroyed with them. Fine." Ryo said.  
  
"Digi-Access!" She yelled.  
  
Suzi morphed into the Antylamon Ranger and held out her crystal saber.  
  
"I've got my own zords to play with." She said.  
  
"Suzi's got Zords?" Alyssa asked in surprise.  
  
"Where did she get zords?" Kazu asked.  
  
"Sovereign Zords, arise!" Suzi exclaimed.  
  
From a volcano, Zhiquomon Zord flew towards the battlefield. Out of the sky, Azulongmon Zord flew towards her. Out of the water, Baihoumon came charging towards them. With a violent earthquake, a forest appeared to be up-rooted as Ebowdomon came out of the ground. From another forest, the Antylamon Zord came charging out.  
  
"Sovereign Zords, combine!" Suzi exclaimed.  
  
Baihoumon separated and became the leg units. The two-headed turtle Sovereign folded his head down and hooked onto the leg units tail down. Azulongmon was the left arm and Antylamon became a spear and hooked on as the right arm. Zhiquomon became the head which folded in to reveal a head that appeared to have flames coming out of it. Suzi went into this new Megazord.  
  
"Sovereign Megazord, power up!" She exclaimed. "Everyone, all together!"  
  
"Predator Wave!" Meric yelled using the Predazord's most powerful attack.  
  
The Digi-Force Megazord jumped into the air. Energy began to come out of the War Greymon claws. It formed into a red ball.  
  
"Terra Force Cannon!" They exclaimed.  
  
"Giraffe Spear Punch!" Cole exclaimed. "Isis Megazord! Final Strike!"  
  
"Deva Spear!" Suzi attacked. "Sovereign Sword, Death Strike!"  
  
These attacks struck the Dark Digi-Megazord. The Zords separated and the Rangers found Ryo, demorphed and passed out on the ground. They picked him up and took him back to the Animarium. Suzi was on a cliff, overlooking the Wild Zords as they tried to make heads or tails about their new friends. The Blazing Lion Zord walked over to the Guilmon Zord and sniffed it. Roaring at this new Zord, the Guilmon Zord toppled over and Suzi just had to laugh. The Sovereign Zords were over by the volcano with the Falcon Zord. Everything seemed to be at peace.  
  
Jeri was crying again. It had been over two months since Takato had vanished. Then, the rest of the Tamers seemed to follow. Everyone she cared about in her life was gone. First her mother, second was Leomon, now, it was the Tamers. She could remember Leomon's death like it was still yesterday. Beelzemon shoving his claws through Leomon's stomach as the Champion-Level digimon was trying to get Beelzemon to do good. The young girl began to cry and didn't notice her digivice that had previously shown static, become clear. The D-Power became dark as a dark figure could be seen on the screen. Jeri walked over to it, not realizing the dark figure and touched her digivice. The figure jumped into her and she began to scream as it took over her body. 


End file.
